1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an underground housing for telecommunication devices, e.g., electronic units, and, more particularly, to a mechanically stable housing which is closed by a removable cover and has at least one telecommunication device located inside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable networks in telecommunications require circuit and safety installations for different applications. Thus, cable distribution housings for telecommunications are known and protective housings are also known for cable television and for remote control installations in street signal arrangements. However, most of these above ground housings are mounted on pedestals. They often present obstacles on sidewalks and are visually unappealing. In addition, there is a high probability that they will be damaged by vehicles, with the possibility that the telecommunication devices inside the housings will also be damaged and thus be unable to perform their tasks.
A subterranean housing is known from DE-PS 33 22 584, which comprises a shaft with a removable cover located inside the ground. The telecommunication installations are placed inside the shaft. The telecommunication installations are mounted on a pivoting wall, which is tilted into a vertical position during mounting operations. According to an alternative, a waterproof housing is placed in the shaft to receive installations that are sensitive to humidity. The waterproof housing pivots around a point of rotation and can be tilted out of the shaft.